seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Francis Rise (Hope Universe)/Abilities and Powers
__TOC__ Abilities and Powers 'Strength' Francis' strength is much greater than the average human, perhaps matching that of a giant. He wouldn't know, he's never encountered one before. He's been known to carry multiple targets without trouble. 'Endurance' Perhaps because of his strength, Francis is very durable. Being trained since he was a young boy, his body is used to pain and punishment. He's taken multiple bullets in various parts of his body, still being able to move on and fight afterwards. 'Speed/ Agility' Francis is fast, incredibly so. Moving at his top speed, most people can't figure out where he's gone, as he leaves only an afterimage. This allows him to travel across islands very quickly, finding his target/whatever it is he's looking for and complete his mission quickly, baring a problem doesn't occur. 'Immunity' His Sword Style, known as Phoenix Guard, has made heat based attacks completely useless against him. Occasionaly, he'll use his sword, Kasai Dorobou, to absorb the heat entirely. More on Kasai Dorobou below. 'Intellegence' This is definitely not his strong suit. Often, he'll play with his opponent, leaving himself open for strikes simply because he believes his speed will allow him to get away with it. In situations where that's not the case, he panics a bit, wildly swinging his blade in no particular manner for several moments before recollecting himself and fighting to his full potential. Swordsmanship Ittoryu Francis has become a master at Ittoryu, being able to easily cut through iron and steel. His sword in his go to weapon, often swinging it with his great strength to break his opponent's weapon. Phoenix Guard This style is used to increase his already great speed to even higher levels, breaking the sound barrier several times while doing so. His blade, as well as his body, absorbs heat throughout the fight, from his opponent and himself. It would simply begin with his sword catching fire, then his whole body, each time he gets faster and faster, ultimately stopping at Hypersonic speeds. Unforunately, this technique has two major drawbacks. One, stopping abruptly will result in him still being on fire. He has to gradually stop as the winds caused by his speed eventually snuff out the fire. Two, once he does stop, he will be incredibly exhausted for however long he was speeding up. These drawbacks are what makes Francis only use this technique when absolutely needed. Weapon Kasai Dorobou The Kasai Dorobou is a long, 3 ft. 2 In long Katana. It has the special ability of being able to absorb heat in any form and transmit said heat to whoever is holding the blade. The metal the blade is compossed of is incredibly tough silver. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki(Color of Observation) Francis has mastered Kenbunshoku Haki to the level where he can subconsciously use it. In battle, he can perfectly predict his opponents moves before they make them. 'Busoshoku Haki(Color of Armament)' Francis is somewhat skilled in Busoshoku Haki, using it whenever his opponent is too strong for his normal attacks but isn't quite ready to use Phoenix Guard. Category:Character Subpages Category:Light-Called-Hope